goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tuttan-Rha
Tuttan-Rha was the main antagonist in the sixth Goosebumps HorrorLand book, [[Who's Your Mummy?|''Who's Your Mummy?]] History Tuttan-Rha is an ancient Egyptian that has survived about one million years by eating the organs of mummies along with his servants, Annie and Sonja and his cat, Cleopatra. He needed a certain protein that is in some people's hair that keeps the mummies alive, mainly jet-black hair. Tuttan-Rha and his friends lived in a mansion in a village in Vermont called Cranford, and many years later, one of the villagers named Jonathan showed some photos of his niece and nephew, Abby and Peter Martin, giving Tuttan-Rha the opportunity to continue his, his servants and Cleopatra's immortality. So, when Abby and Peter arrived at Cranford, Tuttan-Rha sent Sonja to delay Jonathan while he picked up the two children, pretending to be their uncle and took them up to his mansion. Abby and Peter warmed up to him at first, getting fascinated by his Egyptian stories and how he is so interested in Ancient Egypt and getting used to his twisted sense of humor. He even apologized about Abby having a fright when the real Jonathan attempted to break into the house but was attacked by bats. His true colors were revealed when Abby and Peter sneaked into his private quarters and saw him eat a mummy organ, while they were going to tell him that their Granny Vee wanted them home after Abby accidentally killed Cleopatra with her water soaker. The two children managed to escape, but Annie managed to bring them back. Once he had them back into his quarters, Tuttan-Rha revealed that he, Sonja and Annie are from Ancient Egypt and they have to eat mummy organs to continue their immortality. Tuttan-Rha told Abby that her hair holds a certain protein to keep the mummies alive and he revealed that he cut a piece of it off to test it out while she was asleep. Peter tried to fight Tuttan-Rha while he and his servants tried to cut off Abby's hair when their real uncle turned up to rescue them. Abby then remembered that Cleopatra was killed when she soaked her so she, Peter and Jonathan rushed to her room to get the soaker, but it was empty. And then a fight broke out between Jonathan and Tuttan-Rha. Tuttan-Rha managed to defeat Jonathan for a moment and then turned to Abby. But before Tuttan-Rha could do anything, Abby did her skillful water spits at the evil Ancient Egyptian, killing him, Sonja and Annie by causing them to disintegrate, ending their immortality for good. Personality Tuttan-Rha was a crazed, maniacal fiend, bent on staying alive by eating mummy organs. He was especially crazy about jet-black hair, as it had held a certain protein for his hideous ways on keeping up his immortality. He also had a twisted sense of humor and was very fond of Cleopatra as she had been his cat for millions of years. Tuttan-Rha was really insane and he shown no mercy to the mummies that he was keeping alive at his house. Appearance Tuttan-Rha was tall and handsome, with long straight black hair parted in the middle and a black mustache. He had green eyes and pale skin, which was almost yellow and tight against his cheekbones. Appearances * Goosebumps HorrorLand ** [[Who's Your Mummy?|''Who's Your Mummy?]] * Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide ''He was also mentioned on the back cover of [[Heads, You Lose!|''Heads, You Lose!]]. Trivia * From how things are told, Tuttan-Rha was one of the most vile villains in the series. * Tuttan-Rha was the second villain revealed to be an ancient Egyptian with immortality, the first being Nila Rahmad from ''Return of the Mummy''. Category:Villains in Goosebumps HorrorLand (series) Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Deceased characters Category:Foreign Characters